1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new products prepared from derived protein-containing compositions usable as egg albumen extender compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Egg albumen is a known aerating agent in numerous food products.
Due to the expense of egg albumen, many attempts have been made to duplicate the aerating qualities of egg albumen with less expensive materials.
In recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,987 (May 16, 1978), entitled WHIPPING COMPOSITION OF MODIFIED WHEY PROTEIN AND ADDITIVES (P. K. Chang), there is disclosed various compositions which can be used to replace egg albumen in hard meringue comprising an isolated whey protein concentrated prepared by various physical and chemical protein concentration procedures including ultrafiltration or chemical precipitation of protein and:
(1) gelatin PA1 (2) gelatin and a water soluble polyphosphate PA1 (3) a gum, and PA1 (b 4) mixtures thereof. These systems can also include an enzyme modified wheat protein as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 926,682, filed July 21, 1978 in the name of P. K. Chang. These replacers require the use of concentrated whey protein which is costly. This whey protein concentrate is generally prepared by the ultrafiltration of whey and provides a large quantity of a byproduct (the permeate) which is high in lactose and ash and low in protein, i.e. approximately 82% lactose, 12% ash and 6% low molecular weight protein (TKN X 6.38). Even after removing the lactose by normal lactose crystallization procedures, the now delactosed permeate still contains 40-45% lactose, 25-35% ash and 8-12% protein (TKN X 6.38). Since total Kjeldahl nitrogen is a measure of all of the nitrogen present in the system (protein as well as non-protein nitrogen), the percent protein based on total Kjeldahl nitrogen is an approximation. While the delactosed permeate is indicated to have 8%-12% protein (TKN X 6.38), more than 60% of this protein is based on non-protein nitrogen, i.e. derived protein and amino acids. Derived protein is defined as a decomposition product of proteins that is intermediate in complexity of structure between proteins and amino acids (Hackh's, Chemical Dictionary, 3rd Ed.)
An economically attractive process for concentrating whey protein by ultrafiltration requires that a commercial outlet be found for the permeate and the delactosed permeate. To date, few successful outlets for these by-products have been found.
It is well known that proteose peptones are useful as whipping aids (see G. B. 1,470,896). These peptones cover a wide molecular weight range and require extensive processing.
It is also known that hydrolyzed wheat or soy protein is useful as a whipping aid. Enzyme modified proteins are low in molecular weight and high in non-protein nitrogen. These low molecular weight enzyme modified proteins which are high in non-protein nitrogen have been reported in the literature as powerful whipping aids.
While permeate and delactosed permeate are known protein-containing compositions wherein a large percentage of the total Kjeldahl nitrogen is non-protein nitrogen, these materials cannot be used alone to provide stable foams.
It is also known that meringues can be stabilized with starch and gums. Commercial meringue stabilizers containing these ingredients are available.
It has now been found that effective egg albumen extenders can be prepared using derived protein-containing compositions such as the permeate and delactosed permeate resulting from the ultrafiltration of whey.